Talk:2177, Year OTT Union Time Line
problam : "Recent Scholastic research into the fate of Colonist Arks revealed in recently digitized historic records of Nilfeheim ( Notes of the First Keeper)" the first keeper notes should be available only around after 5014 after Elkhart leaves Nilfeheim for a tour and reconnects with the union Gnume (talk) 20:43, September 19, 2013 (UTC) I seem to remember reading that the "current" date as far as Galnet is concerned is for the most part between 5025 and 5050. If that is correct, then "recently" would include dates between circa 5014 to the "Galnet's present". Knight Ranger (talk) 21:03, September 19, 2013 (UTC) yes it is but the article is about 2177. if so what should be written is : Recent Scholastic research in 5025 into the fate of Colonist Arks revealed in recently digitized historic records of Nilfeheim ( Notes of the First Keeper) from 2177. or something similar. as written it looks like the Scholastic research was in 2177 at that point of time Elkharts notes are NOT available. Gnume (talk) 21:18, September 19, 2013 (UTC) The Base line for the Historic records is the year 5050. The Articles are "written" by Scholars and historians looking back. That means they may not always be 100% correct ( leaving me a little wiggle room when I write) But they are 99% correct (that is the idea behind the whole exercise. To create a comprenesive time line I will base the rewrite on. So I can fit in the Galaxy at war story line with erics and so forth) Now Recent scholastic finds mean exaxtly that . Some scholars of the year 5050 recently FOUND / GOT ACCESS to Nilfeheim records. Recors that weren't available prior to 5050..so the "recent" points to the event of finding / getting access" not the event described therein. Example : They recently found scrolls that give new insights about the live of ancient Babylonians .. So the event of finding the scrolls is RECENT ...the events described IN the scrolls are ancient history... Until recently ,,,as of 5050 no one really knew that there was a second set of Arks...Eric didn't , Egill didn't ...and Elkhart who did now about it did not remember and died before he could remember....luckily for us and the Wiki...some scholars were allowed to dig thorugh the Halls of Hasvik and found Elkhards note books... Does that make sense now or is there STILL a problem VR yes. thank you. my problem was that so far the article were written as if it heppend in that year ond it was not mentiond the research was done in 5050 to uncover the info. Gnume (talk) 23:07, September 19, 2013 (UTC) basicly put. the time line article are written in the format : what hepend in that year. but the item in question has events described from two different years (5050: research of Elkharts notes and 2177: the landing of the arcs) without distinct separation of the items so it apperes as if all those events hepend in 2177 that was/is my main problem with that article. Gnume (talk) 23:17, September 19, 2013 (UTC) I thinkit is great that you mention that. The Wiki should be clear and understandable to all and not just to me. I just explained my motivation, it does not diminish ot devaluate your observation. But that is why you are an admin,,,,you can change things,,,,:-) VR I made some changes to the article. Is it better now? (If not tell me or change it yourself...;-) VR nice ! that took care of it i think. the article flows a lot batter now. Gnume (talk) 06:53, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Well thanks to you! So thank you indeed! I think you made a good point. VR